Old Love Rise Again Shin x Zekusu Boys Love
by Sakura Asagi
Summary: An old love that rise again between this lovers.


Title: Old Love Rise Again  
Author: Sakura Akira Ogata  
Pairing: Shin x Zekusu  
Genre: Romance, smut  
Ratings: NC-17  
Author Comments: -

"Zeku-chan, it's been a long time huh?" said Shin when he meets Zekusu. He missed him so much.  
"All have changed, Shin. You and me, we are don't even in a band together."  
"But my love will never change, Zeku-chan."  
"I know, but I couldn't. You should seeking another lover and not me."  
"But it's all about my feelings for you." said Shin while he held Zekusu's hand. Suddenly Zekusu release it.  
"I don't know, Shin. I just couldn't this time."  
"Alright, I don't want even force you, Zeku-chan. How about drinks some coffee?" ask Shin.  
"That's sounds great."

So, Shin and Zekusu just go to the coffee shop nearby Zekusu's house. Shin knows he just could be like this and being friend with Zekusu. All Shin wants is being with Zekusu again. But he couldn't even force Zekusu with a such a stupid thing. He knows Zekusu need time to think about it and no need to force. Forcing is a bad way and all he think is just be patient.

When they were arrived to the coffee shop and have their drinks, suddenly Iv, Shin's friend in his band approaching Shin and Zekusu.

"Hey! Shin-sama!" Iv shouted and he waving his hand, so does Shin. Iv and Shin were shook hands. He see Zekusu and Iv noticed.  
"Your name is Zekusu, right? Shin always talking about you. He's proud of you." said Iv and Zekusu look at Shin.  
"Yes, I talking about you, the good things." Shin afraid if Zekusu thinks he talking about the bad things. Zekusu just smiling.  
"Don't even angry Zeku-chan. Shin loves you. Okay, I've got to go! I'll call you later, Shin! Bye!" said Iv who doesn't wants the situation would getting bad.

Zekusu look at Shin again and Shin looks like not have a fault.

"What you've been told him about me?" Zekusu ask.  
"Nothing. But I just told about you some good things. Like...you're kind and some like that. Nothing necessary." said Shin who has no guts again to say.  
"It's okay. I'm just asking, Shin. No matter. How about after this, we go to Timezone?"  
"That's sounds great, Zeku-chan."

Now Zekusu feeling confused about his feeling to Shin. Actually, from the bottom of my heart, Zekusu loves Shin. Remember about the past, when they ever make out, makes Zekusu thinks again about Shin's feeling for now.

After a couple of minutes, they've done and they go to the Timezone. Yep! Playing games together and maybe could makes some loves aura. They just chatting and sometimes remember about the sweetest things that they've been passed. Everything that's been thinking about the past, it could be the point to think about being in a relationship again and trying again from zero.

In the Timezone, they looks really happy and Shin just love Zekusu more. He don't even thinks, he could together again with Zekusu. Although it's different now, but Shin really likes it. Zekusu still looks so confused about his feelings, but now he feeling different. Zekusu began to love Shin and he couldn't say nothing but the truth of his feelings. He knows before, he's in a relationship with Shin and starts to forget Shin since their band has disbanded. They have their own way, but Shin never wants to forget about Zekusu. He thinks all the things with Zekusu isn't have to forget and thrown away.

After two hours gone, they're going home and Shin have to take Zekusu home. Shin really look very happy and excited, because he could being together with Zekusu. With Zekusu is what Shin wants for this years. Shin almost forget about his new band and better always with Zekusu all the time. Although Zekusu have a new band too, but he won't ever releasing Zekusu and he knows what have to do.

Zekusu thinks maybe it's better be with Shin again. Actually, there's no reason why they have to broke up, but it's just the band has disbanded. There's no need to reject Shin. It's just could hurt Shin, anyway. Because, from Zekusu first met with Shin, Shin is a good person and a caring person. So, if Zekusu reject Shin, there is no reason why. Why Zekusu just being confused, it's because there is two boys who wants him, first his friend from his new band and now Shin. He gets really confused.

In front of Zekusu's house, Zekusu has been thinking from go with Shin this morning. Tonight, Zekusu has the answer and he have to tell it to Shin. It's better if doesn't hurt Shin and for real, Zekusu loves Shin again.

"Umm...Shin. Thanks for today. Sorry for makes you tired or something." said Zekusu and now his heart is getting beat fast.  
"No matter, Zeku-chan. I will always besides you although we far away." Shin smiled and Zekusu just smirking.  
"Ya. Thanks for besides me, but I have to tell you something..."  
"Just tell it, Zeku-chan. If it's hurt for me, it's doesn't matter." said Shin with a good way. And then, Zekusu just hug Shin and Shin got surprised but so happy inside. Shin replied his hug.  
"You are too kind for me, Shin-kun. I couldn't lie to myself, I love you." Zekusu still hug Shin and he started to cry.  
"I always besides you, Zeku-chan. I need you the most and I'm so happy if you could say that. I love you the most, Zeku-chan." Shin release his hug and wipe off Zekusu's tears. Shin just smiling and now he could see Zekusu cried in front of him. "Don't cry. I'm not even angry to you."  
"Thanks Shin-kun. Umm...could we become one again?"  
"With pleasure, princess." Shin smiled and he kissed Zekusu. He feels like it's a dream but it's real. For Zekusu, it's better loving someone who loves him so much. Shin is the one who understand him very much and knows all about him.

In the house, they sit together on the sofa. Actually, now Zekusu sleep on Shin's lap. Seems like everything back to normal and back like before.

"I'm really happy, because we could get back together." said Shin while he stroking Zekusu's hair.  
"I just couldn't know your bad character, so I couldn't reject you."  
"You don't have to know my bad side. All you know is I love you so much."  
"Ya, you're right."  
"Sorry Zeku-chan I feel not good and I think I want to..." said Shin but he stopped a moment.  
"Want to what?" ask Zekusu while he wakes up from Shin's lap.  
"Umm...s-sorry...I want to m-make l-love...Is it terrible? I mean, if you don't want it, I won't force you." Shin looks couldn't say anything again. Zekusu looks blushing.  
"If that Shin wants, I'll do it. All I want is become one with you."  
"Are you sure? I-I mean is it okay?"  
"I've said, I'll do it. Just do it whatever you want."

Shin feels his body is getting weird and he really wants to make love with Zekusu. So, he couldn't even kept that feeling and he just carried Zekusu in his arms. Zekusu looks happy and he'll do anything to makes Shin good in every way. Shin pushed Zekusu's body on the bed and he looks at his limit, so he kissed Zekusu with a lot of passion.

"Oh..Zeku-chan I really really need you. I want to have you more." said Shin who looks enjoying the kiss.  
"Just do whatever you want, Shin. Now I need you too..." Zekusu replied while touch Shin's cheek.

Shin just kissed Zekusu again and Zekusu's lips is still soft like a long time ago and even softer. Shin still enjoying kissing Zekusu until he open up Zekusu's cloth and he kissing whole of Zekusu's body. Leaning down, Shin began to abuse one of Zekusu's nipple. Zekusu let a low moan. Shin began to fingering Zekusu's entrance and Zekusu began to moaning hard.

"Zeku-chan, could I put it in? I'm at my limit now." said Shin.  
"Sure, Shin. So whatever you want, I don't mind." Zekusu replied.

Shin began to opened Zekusu's leg that was on his hands. Shin slowly began to push in. Shin gave a small thrust and causing a moan from Zekusu. Shin kissed Zekusu to using as his sign that it's okay to continue.

"S-shin...I need you...more..." Zekusu looks really enjoyed it so much, because it's been years he missed Shin's touch. Shin began to thrusting faster and he knows that Zekusu feel so irritated without him for these years. Zekusu moaning so hard and seems like he's really missed Shin's touch so much.

After a couple of minutes, Shin pulled out of Zekusu. They both stared each other and they looks smiling. Shin lie down besides Zekusu and he just like feel the excitement that he never feel for these years. They lied down and still naked under the blanket. Zekusu placing his head on Shin's chest and Shin just stroking Zekusu's hair.

"Zeku-chan, it seems like you were getting irritated without my touch for these years?" Shin asked and Zekusu just smiled.  
"Ya, I think so. I missed your touch very much. Although I have to cover this feeling from you."  
"It's alright, Zeku-chan. I will besides you anytime you need and I'll gave all the things for you as you wish."  
"Thanks Shin and thanks for loving me too. I realize maybe you are the one for me."  
"No problem, Zeku-chan. Um...do you want sleep or not?" ask Shin.  
"By the way, I'm getting sleepy."  
"Okay, just sleep." Shin kissed Zekusu and Zekusu shut his eyes.

Shin never thinks that he could be with Zekusu again and he will always love Zekusu forever. Shin won't ever let Zekusu loose from him and he'll stand for Zekusu.


End file.
